Bullet In My Diary
by StarCrysis
Summary: This fanfiction was posted by me, on the Tokio Hotel forums. It is a story of a girl (OC), Alix, and Tom and Bill Kaulitz, her best friends, experiencing the horrors of being young teens in Nazi Germany (1940's). There may or may not be a sequel to this.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this as historical fiction for language arts in 8th grade(2009). The page limit was 6 pages and I wrote 28. I got a 99% as the grade. I was 13

This is completely fictional, and was not made to disrespect the RL people involved.

* * *

**Chapter EINS**  
Alix Burton's eyes flickered open from the rays of sunlight seeping through her window. Breaking into her dreamworld, the sun beat down on Alix's eyelids, turning everything she saw a bright orange-red. Opening her eyes, she saw the blurred figures of life taking form before her. How is my window open? Alix thought, with blurred silhouettes emerging from the sunlight into vision. The blurriness of the world became sharp in Alix's eyes, and she now saw her father standing near the window. She then assumed that her father had opened the window, to blind her with the sunlight, just barely arising from below the horizon.

"Get up, girl" Alix's father said to Alix sternly. "This is a big day for you in this beautiful country of Germany". _Beautiful, my ass!_ Alix thought.  
"Really?" said Alix. "Is there some kind of mutiny against Hitler?" That had been Alix's dream, ever since Hitler had basically conquered all of Germany. She especially didn't like the last few weeks, where he had been intimidating all of Magdeburg, where Alix most happily had lived her life.  
"You would like that, wouldn't you?" her father said sarcastically, with a hint of anger. Alix could swear, if he tried enough, he could take of his sarcasm, and bring it together into some kind of illegal drug. Considering how sarcastic her father already was, Alix figured he was already doing so.  
"It would be nice" Alix said truthfully. She waited to get hit, but all her father did was grunt and walk to Alix's doorway.  
"We will talk about what is really going on, after you get home from school" Alix's father said from Alix's doorway. He then walked out of the room.  
After Alix's father left Alix's bedroom, Alix look out of her window. Tom Kaulitz was standing at the end of the street, waiting for Alix to walk with him to school.  
Tom Kaulitz was Alix's best friend, since her earlier years. Alix liked to be around him, because he was different. He was learning Japanese, not English, as a second language, when most of the people in Germany were learning English, even Alix. He even had a different look. He sported long hair, and usually wore some kind of hat. Alix also dressed differently, with short hair, and she wore pants instead of skirts, unlike most girls.  
The only problem with Tom was that Alix's father hated him. Alix's father had called him a "street rat" and said that Tom had changed Alix to be "more like a boy than most boys" Tom was Alix's best friend which only made problems worse.  
Alix stood at her window until Tom saw her. When he did, he gave Alix a sweet smile, which surprisingly made Alix's heart jump. She mouthed "one minute" and closed her curtain.  
Like most 16 year olds, Alix didn't like her body. She usually refrained from wearing anything fitted. But not on that bright Monday morning in Magdeburg, Germany. Alix decided she was going to wear a fitted shirt and fitted pants. She teased her hair with water to help it stay to one side.  
Alix went downstairs to the kitchen where her father was sitting. He was drinking black coffee with sugar, like he usually did in the mornings. Alix headed towards the front door.  
"Aren't you going to eat?" Alix's father called out to Alix as she approached the front door. Alix turned around and looked her father in the eyes.  
"No" Alix said. "I'm not hungry" She then walked out the door towards her high school, Gymnasien.  
As she closed the door, she heard her father call out to her "Auf Wiedesehen! (Good bye*!)" _Oh, how he tries,_ Alix thought.  
As Alix walked up to Tom at the end of the street, Tom's twin, Bill Kaulitz, also walked up.  
Bill's hair was dyed black as a symbol of his individuality. Alix's family was a rich family, so she could afford stuff like dye from Japan. For Bill and Tom's birthday, she figured out a way to obtain a bottle. Bill was always proud to have the only dyed hair of anyone that he had come across. He would always wear more fitted clothes than most boys. He also had short hair, but the bangs were longer then most boys' bangs.  
"Hallo" Alix said to the both Tom and Bill.  
"Are we going to school…now?" Tom asked Alix hesitantly.  
"Ja, why?" Alix inquired, not trying to hide any of her confusion.  
"Never mind" Tom said. "Let's go." Tom then led the trio off to Gymnasien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter ZWEI**

The morning was cool, yet warm enough not to wear any kind of coat. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, turning the trees a brilliant green, and gave clouds a silver lining.  
As Tom, Bill, and Alix made their way towards the high school, Alix kept having the urge to just randomly grab Tom's hand, like they did when they were kids. It would be different than then, of course, because they were almost adults, and in that harmonic stage of puberty. Alix wondered why she was thinking of Tom so differently that particular day.  
Of course, Alix had feelings that she hadn't discovered yet. The truth that lied in her heart was that she deep down loved Tom, as more than a friend. Her subconscious mind was bringing this feature of her emotions out that day.  
Beyond Alix's knowledge, Tom and Bill both had a crush on her, in different ways. Tom had the same feelings for Alix in his subconscious, as Alix did for him in hers. Bill just felt like he needed someone like Alix in his life. He was the younger, more sensitive twin, after all. But Alix hadn't had time to think about all that. It was hard to worry about that kind of stuff when there were dictators like Hitler conquering everyone.  
"So…um, how was your, um, morning?" Bill asked Alix, hesitant of what to say. Bill was sensitive and shy, so it was hard for him to make conversation with Alix. He definitely had a habit of stuttering around her, and taking long pauses in his words.  
"Um… fine." Alix said. "Why?" She never noticed that Bill had feelings for her, considering she was just used to him stuttering and being hesitant around her.  
"No reason" Bill answered, staring at the ground as he walked.  
Most of the walk to school was silent. Then, Tom decided to talk.  
"Um, I heard our cousin is getting married" Tom said, looking at Alix.  
"Really, which one?" Alix asked him. She was more wondering why this was relevant.  
"The fat one" Tom replied with a chuckle. Alix laughed.  
"That's mean!" she yelled at Tom and hit him. This resulted in them wrestling on the ground, laughing. Bill stood above them, laughing at the situation. Alix then pinned Tom to the ground.  
"Well that's good for him" Alix said smiling down at him, panting. She then got up and helped Tom up as well. She tried letting go of his hand, but his fingers wouldn't budge.  
"I guess" said Tom, letting Alix's hand go. Bill ceased laughing a bit before that, and looked longingly at Alix when she wasn't looking.  
"Lets go" Bill said, breaking his gaze from Alix.  
During the remainder of the walk to school Alix was thinking about Tom's fat cousin, Gustav Listing who was getting married. Gustav was disgusting. He was greasy, fat, perverted, and bald. _Who would love him? _She thought.  
"What?" Alix heard Bill and Tom say in unison. Alix stood there, confused. She hadn't realized that she had said her thoughts out loud.  
When she finally realized what she had said, she relented with a squeak of "Nothing" Alix looked down at her feet. Tom then thought for a moment, and caught why she had said that.  
"It's an arranged marriage. We don't know to whom he will be wed." Tom said, answering the question Alix had accidentally asked.  
"Oh, sorry" she said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter DREI**

When Tom, Bill, and Alix arrived at their high school, there were fewer students than usual. The trio had skipped school the previous Friday, so they had no idea what was going on. The bounced to Georg Schäfer, their mutual friend, to find out what was going on.  
Georg was older then any of them. He was muscular and usually looked angry, even when he wasn't. He had medium length brown hair and squinted eyes. The three confused friends walked up to him.  
"Hey" Alix said to Georg. "What's going on?"  
"Hitler's soldiers came to the school to warn us about Jewish students" Georg replied her. "It's bad; people are scared to show up now…" He then trailed off, staring at his feet.  
"Are they coming again today?" Bill questioned desperately. At that point, the trio of friends were really scared. They couldn't possibly imagine what events could go on on that day. Georg shook his head.  
"No" Georg said. There were three sighs of relief exhaling all around him. Georg took a chance at revealing the worst news to hid mutual, good-hearted friends. He sighed and said "Hitler himself is coming this time" That time, three gasps surrounded him. Georg just looked at the ground, feeling bad about the news he had to break.  
Alix resisted to urge to jump back. "What?!" she exclaimed, in a hushed tone. Bill muttered "Scheisse!" under his breath out of annoyance. "How could he take time out of his busy schedule of killing people to come to a little high school in Magdeburg?!" Alix ranted in a high tone.  
"I'm guessing he just is looking to intimidate the whole of Germany." said Tom. "I wouldn't be surprised if he came in with guns to the kindergarten classes!" Tom said with a laugh. Alix just glared at him. "Not funny? Okay" Tom said, defeated, absorbing back his laugh. Alix faced away from her friends, seemingly deep in thought. "Hey…what's wrong?" Tom asked her. Alix turned back around to face Tom and Bill.  
"We are skipping again today." she said. "Let's book" Tom smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah!" he exclaimed. Bill shook his head and looked at the ground, unsure of himself.  
"This could be risky" Bill muttered. Tom looked surprisingly devastated, in an amusing way.  
"Aw come on!" Tom urged. "You have to live on the edge!" And with a chummy hug to his twin, Bill let out a chuckle.  
"Oh, alright" Bill gave in. Alix smiled, perching herself in the middle of the twins. She put her two arms around the two of them.  
"We will be together forever, huh?" said Alix happily, as the trio made their way away from the school.  
"Hey!" yelled a teacher from behind them. "Zeig Heil, fools!" Tom, Bill and Alix ran away, laughing and falling all over the place, making it to the mansion that they hung out at when they skipped school.

"Scheisse!" the teacher muttered as the students got away.

* * *

Scheisse*Shit in German


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter VIER**  
Alix, Tom, and Bill eventually found the abandoned mansion that they would usually hang out at. The mansion was big and run down, with some rooms missing floors, and broken windows. The teens admired the mansion for a couple seconds, and then made their way inside, locking the door behind them.

"So, what now?" Bill asked, slightly out of breath. The mansion was hot, dusty, and dry, especially in contrast to the cool, crisp, sunny day outside. The mansion's windows were broken, but it seemed they only let sun in, magnifying it to be hot and bright. The three didn't care, as long as they didn't get caught.  
Alix looked about the mansion. She had totally forgotten a crucial moment that summer in which she hid her diary in the mansion so her father couldn't find it. And it was about to be exposed that the diary ever existed.  
"Hey, what's this?" Tom called out, holding a dusty book. He blew the dust off of it, making Bill cough. Alix had at first shrugged her shoulders, and then realized what that book was. Her diary. She perked up as Tom was about to open the diary, and snatched it from him. Alix clutched the diary to her chest, looking Tom deeply in the eyes, with her innocent ones. "Yours?" Tom knowingly asked her. Alix nodded. Tom winked a wink at her that made her heart jump. "Just a hunch" Tom flirted.  
Alix sat and leaned against the rails of the stairs, wiping beads of sweat off of her brow with the back of her hand. Tom was lying in a pile of rubble with a sunbeam from one of the windows illuminating the insides of his closed eyelids. Bill walked over to Alix, sitting beside her.  
"Hey" Bill said to Alix, laying his hand on top of hers. "How are you holding up?"  
"Tired…miserable" Alix replied, laying her head on Bill's shoulder. _If you are going to make a move, make it now! Ficken!_ Bill thought to himself. He lifted Alix's head from his shoulder and guided it to put the two face to face.  
"I don't want you to be miserable" Bill said, gently stroking Alix's face. Her eyes widened, and began to well up with tears. She wasn't adjusted to such a sincere and heartfelt gesture. Her heart beat faster and faster as she witnessed Bill's face coming closer and closer to hers, eyes closed. Her eyes closed as well, forcing one single cold, salty tear roll down her cheek. She felt Bill's lips linger against hers, just to feel him pull away.  
Tom had witnessed the kiss with his very own eyes. He watched as his younger twin brother stole the love of his life. Although hewould always tell himself that he wouldn't ever cry, the tears welled up anyway. Then the rage built up in his throat, making it hard for him to breathe. Tom then hated Bill, and in his mind wished death upon him. That's when it happened.  
Tom was staring at the locked door of the mansion as it started to shake. Then all he saw was the door get kicked open. This alarmed Alix and Bill who were anything but expecting that. There were guns. Lots of guns. Accompanied by soldiers. Lots of soldiers. The front soldier busted off a round. Alix, Tom and Bill ran under the staircase, watching as the room was filled with bullets and smoke. Alix was in the middle of the twins. The rapid fire had begun. Tom and Alix were so focused on not being shot, the barely heard the grunt that emerged from Bill's mouth. But nonetheless, they heard it.  
Alix's heart jumped with sorrow as she felt Bills shoulder brush hers, falling forward. She didn't want to look, but she also didn't want to not look. She saw Tom turn around in the corner of her eye. Then she heard Tom's screaming.

* * *

Ficken*- Fuck in German


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter FUNF**

Alix covered Tom's mouth quickly, in hopes that they wouldn't be discovered. Alix looked down at Bill who was lying on the floor. There was blood gushing from his stomach. He coughed, and all that Alix saw was blood splattering in every direction from his mouth. Bill was just barely alive.  
"Bill! Are you okay?!" she asked him desperately. She already knew he wasn't, she just needed something to say after witnessing this horrible tragedy. The black-haired teen shook his head and said something faintly that Alix couldn't completely understand, but she thought he said "Ich liebe Dich (I love you*)" Alix looked down at Bill and he whispered something in her ear.  
"Maybe not forever, eh?" he whispered and gave a faint laugh. Tom was crying, Alix could hear him over the gunshots. She felt many tears leave her eyes. Bill coughed again. The blood splattered out again. "Scheisse" Bill said faintly. And then he died.  
Alix grabbed Tom's hand as the gunfire went on. The two ran through the mansion to the back door. "We need somewhere to hide until school is over!" Alix said over the gunfire. She and Tom then left through the back door, ending up near an oasis near the forest. They looked through the streets. The streets were lined with Nazi buses, filled with German recruits for Hitler.  
"Where are we going to go?" Tom asked Alix. His hair was a mess, and his eyes bloodshot from crying.  
"I have no clue… I wonder what time it is…"Alix said, gazing out into the city, looking for the building with the big clock on it.  
"Ten minutes from school's end" Tom said, pointing at the tower, which was conveniently plain in sight.  
"Ten minutes will be enough to get home" she said, looking thoughtfully at her feet.  
"What am I supposed to do when I come home without a brother?!" Tom questioned, tears welling up in his eyes again.  
Alix walked over to Tom and hugged him. He looked up at her face. Then, without knowing he was going to, without his best friend even expecting it, he kissed her. When he broke the kiss, Alix looked up at the clock building again.  
"We should go home" Alix mumbled, temporarily ignoring the move. The last person who kissed her... _No, I can't,_ she thought.  
After dropping off walking Tom to his house, Alix returned to her own home. Her house was a mansion, quite like the abandoned one. Her family was very rich.  
As Alix walked into her house, she heard two voices, her father's and someone else's. She hesitated on the thought of letting her father know she was home. She stayed at the door, attempting to listen to her father and the other man's conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter SECHS**

"She's here" Alix heard her father say. The teen began to panic internally, but her body stayed still. Her feet were glued to the spot on the floor in front of the door. _So much for that,_ she thought.  
Alix stayed in front of the door, still listening in case her father slipped something about what was going on. Alix heard one set of footsteps approaching her spot in front of the door.  
"Well, Hallo, Alix" Alix's father said, revealing himself to his daughter. Alix didn't look him in the eye.  
"Hallo, father" she forced out, feeling more nervous by the second.  
"You skipped school in an abandoned mansion…with the street rats." Alix's father stated. His eyes were cold and icy. Alix stared guiltily down at her feet and nodded, wondering how he knew that. "At least your actions were consequenced with one of the damned boys dying" he continued, coldly. The tragic-struck teen felt this as a knife going through her heart. Her eyes welled up with tears.  
"How did you know?" Alix squeaked, her voice cracking up more with every word.  
"I have connections…soldiers of Hitler's…one is here right now" stated Alix's father, jerking his head towards the living room. He didn't seem the least bit concerned about the danger his daughter was in less than an hour ago.  
"So what, am I in trouble?" Alix said with the anger leaking out of her eyes, and the rage seeping out between her grinding teeth.  
"Nein (No*)" said Alix's father. "The street rat is now forbidden from ever seeing you" Her eyes widened with disbelief.  
"What?" she faintly squeaked.  
"You heard me" he said, brusquely. "No more of that damned boy" Alix's eyes welled up with tears once again.  
"Anything else that might ruin my life?" she asked her father, with every bit of hate she could muster in her voice. Her father stayed the same evil kind of calm.  
"I don't know" he replied, sarcastically. "Depends on how you take this" He then turned to the living room. "You can come out now" Alix's father called into the pit of expensive sofas and glass tables; also known as the living room. Out from that wretched pit came a wretched man. A man the young girl knew all too well. It was the Kaulitz twins' cousin, Gustav Listing. Alix looked around, confused.  
"You were drafted?" Alix asked Gustav, still confused out of her mind. Gustav looked around.  
"Nein, I was recruited" Gustav said. "That was a nice greeting though…how about a nice 'Hallo'?" Alix blinked a coupled of times and then turned to her father.  
"What's this about?" she asked him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter SIEBEN**

"I have arranged a wedding for tomorrow. You will become a lady the same day." Alix's father replied. Alix stepped back a couple of steps.  
"Are you serious?" came the squeaky reply from the heartbroken teen. This was all too much for her. Between the wedding to the greasy fat guy, the loss of Bill, and the prohibition of Tom, she didn't know what she was going to do.  
"Yes, I am. Gustav is spending the night in your bedroom tonight so you can get to know each other." Alix's eyes grew wide. Her father then turned to Gustav. "You hurt her in any way, I'll kill you" he said to Gustav. Alix rolled her eyes at the fake sincerity. He was so under Hitler's thumb, he probably didn't even choose his own clothing.  
"What would the difference be?!" she yelled, choking back tears. "It's not like you haven't hurt me enough!" Tears leaked out from underneath her eyelids as she ran up the stairs of her wealthy house, and vanishing into her room, sealing the disappearing act with a slam of the door and a click of the lock.  
Once in her room, Alix had time to grieve for Bill. She sat in the middle of her room crying her eyes out. She pulled her hair and screamed noiselessly. She then relented, and laid in a ball in the middle of her floor, whimpering. She then heard a crack of a rock hitting her window.  
Alix wiped her eyes and flattened her hair, making her way to the window. She opened the window and looked down at the ground. Standing below her window was Tom.  
"What are you doing here?" she whispered to him from her window.  
"Can you come out?" he asked her. Alix could tell Tom wasn't dealing with Bill's death well either.  
"I'm….I'm not allowed to talk to you anymore" She felt tears in her eyes and resentment in her heart as she broke the bad news to her best friend.  
"Listen…will you run away with me?" Tom critically asked her from the ground. She looked flabbergasted.  
"Where?" Alix answered his question with another question.  
"I have been studying about cargo boats that will take us to America…will you?" he asked again. Alix stood at her window for a moment, thinking about it.  
"Meet me at the mansion tomorrow" she told him from her window. "I'll tell you then" Tom slowly nodded and walked back in the direction of his house.  
Alix immediately closed her window after she lost sight of Tom. She walked over to her bed and laid down. It was the first time she felt at ease for a while, so her bed felt like a rendition of Heaven. She closed her eyes gently, and quietly cried herself to sleep.  
"Alix" Alix heard a familiar voice call out to her while she was sleeping. She opened her eyes, rubbed them, and with a couple blinks, was wide awake.  
"Who's there?" Alix whispered. No answer. She quickly grew uneasy. She quietly stretched her arms and said again "Who's there?"  
The bedroom was illuminated with lights. Alix rubbed her eyes to get used to the light. Everything was a blur for awhile and she whispered "Tom?" As the room sharpened before her, she saw who had been calling out to her. It was Gustav.  
The young girl's eyes widen as she instinctively curled herself up, leaning back. "What do you want?!" Alix questioned, frantically. "How did you get in here?!" She remembered locking her door before sleeping.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter ACHT**

Gustav looked around. He had no shirt on, which to Alix, was nauseating. He held up a key and jingled it before her. "What do you want?" she asked again, mustering as much force in her voice as possible, to cover up her imminent fear.  
"I have to make sure you are a good choice" Gustav said, menacingly. "I'm not like my good for nothing cousins…I'm glad I killed Bill" he grinned, and Alix could feel his wickedness come off of him like an aura. She could feel the hugest rage against Gustav, worse than any rage she had ever had before.  
"And what the 'good choice' test anyway?" she hissed, glaring at him.  
"Come here" Gustav demanded, motioning with his finger.  
"Nein" Alix snapped back, backing up against the wall. He stepped forward.  
"Ja!" he said angrily, starting to unbutton his pants. Alix's eyes grew wide. _What am I going to do?!_ She thought to herself.  
Alix then remembered about a trap door behind her bed. She reached her hands behind her bed, and unlatched the trap door. The door led to the basement, and the basement led to the back door. She had only dared to go down there once before.  
"What are you doing, girl?" Gustav snarled, suspicious and angry, walking over to the bed. Alix finished unlatching the door. _Now, all I have to do is move the bed from in front of my escape,_ she thought quickly. She started inching the bed away from the wall with her hands, pushing herself in the crack between the bed and the wall.  
"I said…" Gustav started walking closer to the bed. The malice in his eyes was terrifying, but he wasn't very bright. He inched forward threateningly, but never tried to stop her. "What are you doing?!" he finished with a yell and a slam against the bed. The slam against the bed made the bed move from the wall enough where Alix could fit through. She thought for a moment how to answer Gustav's question that was asked twice.  
"Leaving" she finally replied triumphantly.  
"How?" he questioned her. She smirked, bracing herself for what was coming next.  
"Like this!" she exclaimed, bending backwards, going headfirst into the giant pipe, in which the trap door led to. She flipped over while inside the pipe, closing the trap door behind her, so Gustav didn't know where she went. _And even if he did,_ Alix thought to herself with a stifled laugh, _he wouldn't be able to fit in!_ Since the last time the curious teen went down the trap exit, she remembered handles at the bottom of the pipe to keep from someone falling.  
Alix made her way straight through the pipe. At the end of the pipe she found the handles, and grabbed them to land softly on the ground. She was panting with excitement and adrenaline from what had just happened, and laughing with relief of making it away form Gustav. She then got serious with herself.  
"Where am I to go?" she asked herself. The basement was damp and dirty, with mold and cobwebs everywhere. She then remembered the offer Tom had made her. To go to America. With him.  
_I am speaking English now,_ Alix thought to herself. _And I could teach Tom English._ Then a different thought crossed her mind. _Maybe in America, Tom and I could get married!_ She thought. She shook the thought from her mind. _That's absurd._  
Alix then heard a slam upstairs of her house. "Where is she?!" A voice sounded from above that she identified as her father screaming.  
_Better think fast_ Alix thought, looking frantically around the dank, dark room. She then decided to get Tom from his house, so they could go to the mansion and hide out.  
She escaped from the back door. She didn't have any shoes on, but since it wasn't raining, she wasn't worried about it. The night was crisp and cool, like that of a romantic night from a movie. _Weird,_ she thought.  
Alix ran through the streets of Magdeburg, avoiding a couple of cars. There weren't many cars out, so she guessed it was about 2 or 3 in the morning.  
When she arrived at Tom's house, she noticed all the lights in his house were off, except for his bedroom light. _He must be restless._  
Alix picked up a small rock and aimed it at his window. _Please don't let it break,_ she pleaded to herself. After aiming the perfect angle to hit his window, Alix finally threw the rock. It made a crack noise against the window, and the window didn't break, to her relief. Tom opened his window and looked down at her, like she had done earlier that night.


End file.
